Phantom - The Story of an Original
by dankasami
Summary: This story is about the forgotten Mikaelson brother, called Phantom. The main storyline includes the mystery of his rebirth. After his rebirth he overthinks his view on the world. He starts to investigate the natural and supernatural problems that appear in his city, because he finally found some peace. During the story he will meet a few interesting characters, celebrities aso.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Phantom. My life changed the day I died. Or temporarily died is more accurate. I'm not completely dead, because I couldn't tell this story if I was completely dead.

However back to my story.

I died. I forgot how because it's not important. It was a Saturday morning in the middle of a summer vacation...

When I woke up I felt hungry. This wasn't the strange thing that happened. The strange thing was that I actually woke up. I thought I was dead. "Maybe it was a dream? " I sad silently. I walked downstairs, because it was strange that my parents weren't making breakfast. When I arrived at the kitchen, it was still awkwardly silent. The next thing I did, was, if I'm remembering right, to open the venetian blind, but when the sunlight hit my eyes, it felt stranger than usual. So I closed the venetian blind. After that I shouted through the house, but there was no answer. Then I finally recognized that they went to vacation. I walked downstairs to the cellar to get me some bread for breakfast, when there was this disturbing noise. I located the noise to one of the two building sites in my street. I didn't know why, but I was so angry about this, that I took my keys and opened the door. There it was again, this strange, nearly hurting, feeling, when the sun hit my eyes. It just made me angrier. I walked to the building site and shouted at the workers they had to stop what they were doing, because it's annoying. The master builder answered that I would interrupt their work and should leave. This just made me angrier. Again. I felt weird and mad, and back then I didn't know why, but I focused on his neck. Then I heard his heart beating. I became fascinated by this sound, and then everything turned crazy.

The whole time there was this strange feeling about my canines, so when this crazy thing began, they grew, my face felt like blood was flowing down from my eyes, behind the skin, and my eyes felt like they were burning. Then it happened. I ran to him and feed myself on his blood. The warm blood was flowing down my throat. This was the time, I finished something that was called "transition[1]". What I didn't know, back then. When he was empty of blood, my feeling of hunger and desire was still there. It was so distracting that I didn't realize I killed him, and the others were trying to run away. But this desire was so strong that I ran after them, and did the same to them, as I did to the master builder. And all this just happened in a few seconds. When I finished my work, I wanted to go home. But when I left the shade and tried to go home, through the sun, the parts of my body which were in the sunlight started to smolder. I stepped back into the shadows. The pain that was rushing through my body made me come back into reality. I realized that I had just killed a bunch of men. I had to hide what I had done. Then I saw that the wounds looked similar to those of animals, like wolves, so I took the first body, in the same speed I just used to kill them, hid the body in a nearby forest and ran back to the building. It worked because my skin healed nearly as fast as the sun burned it. Than I ran back to my home and hid inside. What I didn't knew, when I cleaned myself, was that the only reason I could enter my home was, that my family died in a car accident, so no one had to invite me in. What I knew was that became someone else, I became something else, I became a vampire, a special kind, an Original.

to be continued in Chapter I...

1 transition is the name of the process of becoming a vampire/hybrid


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

My name is Phantom. My life changed the day I died. Or temporarily died is more accurate. I'm not completely dead, because I couldn't tell this story, if I was completely dead. Only a few hours after I killed this bunch of builders this chapter takes place...

It was strange to play on the PC, after I had killed a group of people. It was also strange that the sunlight had burned me when it had hit me. But before I could think longer about what had happened to me, I heard the doorbell ringing, painfully loudly. Obviously a side-effect of my new self. Hearing nearly everything louder, than it was before, was something I needed to control. I also heard more, but this was nearly the same, so I needed to control it, too. Well, back to the door. When I opened it, I saw two police officers, having this weird look on their faces. I was afraid that somehow the corpses had already been found. So I put my best pokerface on( which wasn't good back then) and asked them what they wanted, while I tried to avoid the sunlight. When the first one asked me if my name was Phantom, I answered yes. But what he then said made me furious, and so I just stroke both of my hands and arms through their chests, including their lungs, killing them almost immediately. The cop had said: "I'm sorry, but we've got sad news for you. Your family was involved into a car accident, none of them survived. " Feeling the pain of the sunlight I automatically teared my arms out of their body. Still in my bloodrage I ran with corpses to the building site, where the whole crew had been killed. When I arrived there, I dropped the corpses and collected some of the light inflammable materials that were everywhere on the building site. My bloodrage was nearly gone, when I had the idea to use dry sticks to light the corpses.

When I finished it, I ran back to my home, locked myself inside my room and started to cry.

Maybe I became someone else, I became something else, but I had to pay a lot. I had to pay with loses.

To be continued in Chapter II...


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

My name is Phantom. My life changed the day I died. Or temporarily died is more accurate. I'm not completely dead. This was day, after I lost my family...

When I woke up, I felt like I had the worst hangover in history. This feeling was increased, by the fact that I never ever had a hangover. I searched for my glasses and recognized, that I could see more, and better than with glasses. So another advantage of my new self, was that I won't need glasses ever again. I walked downstairs to get back to my daily routine Making breakfast, eating breakfast and watching TV was just what I did in the morning.

A few hours had passed and I had already emptied three bottles of wine to forget what happened, when suddenly remembered somehow, that I did not have much toiletpaper anymore, maybe because I could need it in the near future. So I did what I had to do and collected some coins to go to the nearby supermarket. But just as I wanted to leave my house, go outside, I remembered that being hit by the sunlight was not an option, because it would burn me. So I went to one of the other bathrooms and took some toiletpaper from there.

After I played "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" for a short period of time I noticed that the sunset was nearly over, so I decided to go to the supermarket, hoping it was still open, so late.

I went to the supermarket and bought the stuff I needed, but when I wanted to go back, I saw a guy who behaved in a strange way. Well strange in my view. I didn't no why, but I followed him intuitively. After a few minutes I saw him collecting stuff, that other people bought him. I thought about what I had seen: " This is wrong. Why is he talking them into giving him their stuff? I think it's time for a lesson. " One moment, when nobody was aroundI dropped my stuff and ran to him, grabbing his arm and hiding in a nearby house entrance. "What are you doing?" I asked him, with my arm on his chest, ready to break something inside him. He tried to escape by kicking my nuts. But because of my six years of karate-expirience and me being faster than him, he had no chance and I broke one of his legs and pressed him to the beside wall. "What the hell? Who the f*ck are you? " he asked while he did let blood rushing through the venes beneath the skin under his eyes[2]. "Call me Phantom. And use better language next time. " And I let my face doing the same he just did2. "How do you do this 'blood under the eyes' thing? I thought I'm the only one who can do this." I asked him. He answered: "You thought, you're the only one? How long have you been a vampire?" Vampire. This word explained a lot to me. "I think I'm a vampire since yesterday morning. " "Oh. So how old are you?" "I'm seventeen years. I'll turn eightteen in two month. " "You're a teenager? How is it possible that you're stronger than me? I'm a vampire since WWII. " I stopped pressing him against the wall. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just stronger than you. I'm practissing karate for over six years. " "No, a vampires strength is based on his age. " "Well than I can't answer your question. But maybe you can tell me what I should know about being a vampire. " "Ehm, okay, but you have to help. Have adrink with me, so you get the strength to help me my compulsion network. " "Compulsion? " "Yes, compulsion. Vampires can compel humans, but not werewolves and no witches. " "Werewolves? Witches? " "Yes the other supernatural creatures on the world. " "Okay. How do I compel someone? " "You look into the eyes of the person you want to compel and just say want you want the person to do, but you've got to be believable. " "Okay, so just like I'm doing right now? " "Yes, but it won't work on another vampire. Come on, try it. " "Okay, walk on your hands, while you sing 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. " So my new vampire buddy from WWII walked on his hands and sang Michael Jacksons 'Thriller'. After being amused for a few minutes I kneeled down in front of him and said:"Stop! " "What the f*ck? How did you do that? " "I compeled you. Looks like I'm some special kind of vampire. " "That's impossible. Wait! What do you remember of the day before you died? " "It was just a normal Friday. I played on my consoles and in the evening I went out for a walk. " "What happened during the walk? You died during that walk. " "I CAN'T REMEMBER, OKAY! " "Ha, that's the solution. I thought it's impossible, but during my visit to the east coast I meet a vampire who told me the story of 'the noble Elijah' one of the first vampires. He called him 'Original'. I think that maybe you're an 'Original'. " "An Original? Well that explains a lot, but I need to go home. Can we meet tomorrow? " "Yes we can. Here? " "Why not?! " I answered. Than he vanished. I went home to think about what I learned this day.

At home I storred my stuff, grabed a coke and an energy drink and went to the living room to watch all six[3] Star Wars movies in a row.

This was the day I realized that my new life was incredible. My life as someone else, my life as something else...

to be continued in Chapter III...

2 If you know the series, you'll understand what I meant with that.

3 The story plays in the past, years before Disney bought Star Wars and the seventh and eights movies were published.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

My name is Phantom. My life changed the day I died. Or temporarily died is more accurate. I'm not completely dead, because I couldn't tell this story, if I was completely dead. I'm an Original who had been turned a few days ago...

When I said goodbye to my new vampire friend Kevin Jeremy-Pascal I had to hurry to reach my home in time, before the sun rises. I arrived at home and grabbed some cereals and milk and made breakfast. After I finished breakfast I went to take a shower, but I was disturbed by the doorbell. So I went to open the door. When I opened it I saw a man. He wore a black suit, had short black/brown hair, a lot of stubbles in the face and brown eyes. He asked, with a British accent:" Are you the so called 'Phantom'?" while he was looking at the bell sign. "Yes, I am Phantom. But who wants to know my name?" "I'm 'the noble Elijah'. But I prefer Elijah Mikaelson. I suggest you heard of me?" Then he turned his head and looked at me. "That's impossible! You're dead. Mikael killed you in 1978." He rushed inside and hugged me. "Excuse me, but I don't know you." "Don't you recognize me? It's me, your brother Elijah." "No, it's like I just said, I don't know you." After a short moment of silence he said: "It must be a side-effect of your, it's strange to say, rebirth." "If it's true what you're saying, tell me about our past." "Fine, first of all, you should know that we're not bound by blood. You were raised by me, our brother Niklaus and our sister Rebekah. I found you, when you were a baby. I was walking through the forest and I heard someone screaming. When I arrived at the source, I found a little baby, screaming for help. So I took you and brought you to my parents. But our father Mikael didn't want you." "Wait, wait, wait, wait the man that killed me, according to you, had the same name as our father?" "No, you were killed by our father." "Okay then I'll just buy that." "Well, back to the story. He wanted me to bring you back into the forest. I was afraid of him, so I brought you back into the forest.

The next morning I ran back into the forest to look after you and luckily you were still alive. I knew that it was full moon4 and because of that I walked back home and asked, if my parents would allow you to stay the night, I would start hunting with my father. They agreed.

At the following morning I was supposed to let you die in the forest. When I was on my way to the forest, I met the smith of the village, we lived in. He was so kind to offer you a bed and food, but everything else should I do.

And so you grew up. When Niklaus was old enough to know about the secret of your origin,I told him. The same happened with Rebekah.

When you were five years old, the smith died. As a surprise for everyone, you opened the smithy again. At the age of seven you went out to hunt with me, Finn and Mikael." "Why was Niklaus not with us?" "He had his issues with Mikael. But I hope you'll remember it soon." "Wait, I'm remembering a few images." Several images flashed my mind during his story. "But nothing clearly." "Well, then maybe I've got to tell you a little bit more.

On this first hunt you accompanied us, you impressed Mikael by killing a deer with just a stick. One thing lead to another and he accepted, that you were like a brother to us.

Years passed and you became the best smith I've ever met. You were about 14 years old, when your first werewolve. About one year later you forged a weapon you called 'Wolvekiller'. It was the best you've ever created. The blade is made out of an unknown, shiny material. It's handle is made out of the same white oak tree, that created us. It's durability was increased by a spell that was blood-bound so only those who share your blood can even touch it. Then the day that changed everything came. It was the day after the death of our little brother Henrik. The reason they gave you the same, becoming an Original, was that without your help they couldn't cast the spell. You brought the blood of Tatia, a doppelganger." "Wait! Elijah I'm remembering." I said, with tears of happiness in my eyes. I hugged him. Now that he ended his story, I invited him to stay, and told him what had happened in my new life.

After I finished my story Elijah gave me a ring. "That's a daylightring." "Yes, I'm remembering." "Here, it's from your old body." "It is still strange to talk about that. Oh and of course you can stay here as long as you wish."

This was the day I met my brother Elijah for the first time in my new life. My life as someone else, my life as something else. My life as a Mikaelson.

4 The full moon, werewolves come on you got the reference.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

My name is Phantom Mikaelson. My life changed the day I died. Or temporarily died is more accurate. I'm not completely dead, because I couldn't tell this story, if I was completely dead. I'm an Original who is visited by his brother Elijah...

It was the best evening of my life. Or the best night might be better. Sitting on the couch, watching the complete Star Wars Saga, eating popcorn, telling stories and doing that all with my brother, that's the definition of having the best night/ evening ever. Our little party lasted until the morning, so we decided to just make breakfast and drink a lot of coffee. While we were waiting for the coffee, I asked my brother: "How long are you going to stay? And where and how are the others?" "Well at least until you turn eighteen in this life." Then his face got angry and sad at the same time. He raised his voice and said: "Klaus daggered them and threw them to the ground of the ocean." This sentence broke something inside me. I was mad and depressed. To calm down I screamed my head off.

When I finished my crying, Elijah tried to distract me and said: "Hey, hey, hey, calm down brother." followed by a few minutes of silence and coming down. "What about a bit of blood for breakfast?" "I thought you're not really into that?" "I'll do that for you." "Well, then we should get something to drink. But first, I need a cup of coffee, I didn't sleep two nights in a row."

After nearly three litres of very strong coffee, we walked outside. It was nice to feel the sunlight again without being burned. I closed the door and looked around for someone to feed on. Then I recognized that there were builders on the building site that recently was closed, because I had killed everyone. "Looks like these humans didn't learn their lesson." "What? Why didn't they learn their lesson? They're just inspecting this building site." "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You've got to know that I became an Original there, again." "That explains a lot. How about another lesson?" "I'd say yes, but are you really cool with this?" "I promised to you that we will have fun, to cheer you up. And I always keep my promises, what you should know after a thousand years." "Well, then we should go, shouldn't we?"

The first step to have fun with these poor creatures, was to compel them to stay at the building site. The second step was much funnier. We started with feeding on one them. After that we left him open for the others to find him. When the first one of them, his name-tag said his name was Joe Show, found the body, he said: "Hey Wilhelm, everything alright?" Then he saw the bite. "What the" , he took a breath, " help!". After noticing that everyone arrived at the corpse, we started our show (of course without a Joe). "Good morning gentlemen, may I ask what you're doing here?" Elijah said, standing on an iron girder above them. "We're doing our job. An animal killed all the workers. And now we need to change plans. But I don't know why this should bother you?" "It's bothering me, because it concerns my brother." "He's right. It concerns me. I thought you were smarter. All the dead men and you still want to continue with the construction. Looks like I've got to teach you another lesson, but this time my brother is going to help me bring you to justice." I got into full vampire mode, that's the thing with blood under the eyes, and canines growing. I continued my speech. "So, shall we begin?" They tried to run away, but that didn't work. Elijah was very gentle, depending on what we were doing, he just broke their necks and only fed on two of them. It did not compare to my rampage clearing all of this unique breakfast.

We covered our tracks and returned home. "That was quite impressive, brother." Elijah said at the entrance. "Thanks." "But you've still got to learn a lot again. Especially your control." "Well, then it's time to regenerate my memory." The day passed by during our 'Endlessgame' – scenario of Anno 1602 KE multiplayergame. In the evening, when I was about to pass out, I've been awake for over 64 hours, when the doorbell rang. "Phantom, Phantom" was shouted outside. Due to, that Elijah and I walked to the door and opened it. The person that was the cause of this noise was Kevin Jeremy-Pascal. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" "I need your help." he answered, really fearfully. "Well, I was about to sleep, cause I'm awake for over 64 hours." "This crazy bitch of a witch. She is hunting me, because I tried to make her parents a part of my compulsion network." "Fine, we're gonna help you. But first, let me introduce you to each other. That" I was referring to my side "is my brother Elijah. He is an Original, too. And the frightened guy here is Kevin Jeremy-Pascal." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jeremy-Pascal." "Same here." We were disturbed by a very annoying sound. "Looks like she has support." Kevin said. "Would've been to easy without it." my brother replied. My answer was: "I'm gonna take this (b)witch. You two should deal with the support. You've got more experience." "Fine, brother, but I'll need a new suit after this"

I rushed to the source of the magical sounds. What I then saw surprised me. It was a young woman, about the same age as I, at least in this body. She had beautiful dark hair, grey eyes, dainty hands, smooth skin, an average mouth, firm breasts and a determined look on her face. She wore a green t-shirt, a dark skirt, which made her even more gorgeous. "Can you stop that noise, please? It's getting on my nerves. Thank you." "I will stop the noise after I killed you!" She answered with a lot of voices coming out of her mouth, like all her ancestors would speak through her. "Well that's kind of a problem. Your not even grown up, so I won't murder you. I may be a hunter, but I'm not a murderer. What's your problem?" "Your friend, or at least I assume he is your friend, compelled my parents to buy him his weakly groceries. Oh, and he wanted some money for a new car." "Oh, come on they're not the first ones he compelled. He is a little bit of an asshole, I know, but he has survived WWII, by becoming a vampire. So that might explain his 'crazyness'. It's not his fault. So please let him alone. Or at least stop that sound. Please? I would do anything to stop it." "The noise will stop when you're dead." "Aaargh. What" I screamed in pain, what lead to another 'Aaargh' "are you doing?" "I'm summoning a wooden stack in your heart. It's the most painful way to kill you, in my opinion." Her voice became less hers with every word she said. "It won't work. I'm an Original. The wooden stack would kill me for just a few hours." "That's a trick" "Release the" I spit blood "stack after you're done. You'll see." A few seconds later, the pain stopped, everything got dark and it felt like every single amount of blood was pumped out of my veins. Luckily my young witch acquaintance removed the wooden stack after I've been dead for a few seconds and I opened my eyes. "Ouch. Don't do that again. It felt terrible. Aaaah, stop that noise. Immediately!" She looked very frightened. She stunned fearfully, this time only with her own voice: "P-p-please don't kill me. I'm not doing this again." "I won't kill you, if you stop the goddamn noise." "Okay, okay." "Thank you very much. Or 'arigatō gozaimasu' how it's in japanese. Now it feels better. So, I would appreciate it, if you would command your men to retreat. My brother and Mr. Jeremy-Pascal would stop their attack immediately. Follow me and you can bargain with Mr. Jeremy-Pascal. Is that a deal?" She agreed, this time with her soft, own voice. It was way more comfortable. I focused on my brother position and shouted, into his direction, with a) my mind opened, and b) with my voice "Stop the attack brother. I managed to speak with our little witch." Simultaneously my witch acquaintance broke her magical object, that forced the men to attack us. "Hey, by the way, what's your name?" "Julia" "Well, nice to meet you Julia. My name is Phantom Mikaelson." When we arrived Kevin Jeremy-Pascal asked: "Who is this little bitch" then he recognized that she was the witch that lead the attack. "err, sorry I mean witch?" "That's Julia. You tried to compel her parents. She tried to kill me but we're fine now. I convinced her to bargain with you, about the release of her Parents. So, what do you want in exchange of her?" "I want herself. One witch has a higher value than two humans." "That's not an option. I won't give her to you. She is absolutely off- limits." "I don't know why you are protecting her, but that is my only offer." "Maybe should reconsider that!" This time there was an aggressive undertone in my voice. "Nope, there's nothing to reconsider." "Really? Well, then I'm commanding you to consider a new offer. You release her parents and I won't kill you. How does that sound?" "It sounds ridiculous. I'm way older than you young boy, you maybe an Original, but that won't help against a vampire who is five time your age." I rammed my arm into his chest, grabbed his heart, Julia was quite terrified that someone she just met would do this for her family, and said: "HOW YOU DARE CHALLENGE AN ORIGINAL? YOU WILL RELAESE HER PARENTS AND NEVER TOUCH HER FAMILY AGAIN: FOR HEAVENS SAKE SHE IS A CHILD YOU JUST WANTED TO DEGRADE INTO AN OBJECT." When I calmed down, he was gone. "Sorry for the little, erm 'rage'. But if someone tries to hurt children, I will always react like that. Children are off-limits. As long as I'm the head of the vampires in this city, this rule will never ever be questioned." "I'm impressed, brother, looks like you found your old self." "Thanks Elijah, but would you mind, leaving us for the moment? I think Julia deserves an explanation." "No Problem. I'm gonna take care of this corpses. See you tomorrow, brother." Elijah vanished and Julia started the next conversation. "Thank you Phantom. Or 'arigatō gozaimasu' how it's in japanese." She laughed after that line. "How can I return the favour?" Can you cast some type of spell that helps me to control this vampire urges for now? It will need a lot of time to relearn the control. But before you answer, let me explain the situation to you. So, I'm a thousand years old, what Mr. Jeremy-Pascal doesn't know. Elijah and grew up together, we're not actual brother by blood, but by believe. I died in the year 1978 at Hawaii, Honolulu. But somehow I was revived into this person. In this body I'm only 17 years old. I met Kevin Jeremy-Pascal before I got my memory back. You were saying?" She looked a little bit strange and answered: "I'm sorry but I've got no idea how to cast a spell. The only reason I was so powerful was because of the ancestors. I was so emotional that I just channelled them." She made a short break, like she was considering a very stupid idea and answered. "But if you really want my help with your problem I'm gonna give you carrot and stick. Is that a deal?" "Are you certain about this? I could hurt you in many ways." "I am." "Then be ready for the night of your live." She misunderstood a little bit what I was saying but that didn't bothered me.

Julia kissed me and said: "So this is what you want help with right? Otherwise that was really awkward." "It's not the problem I meant but never mind." I took off her shirt, threw it away and entered the house with her. While she jumped at me, wrapping her arms and legs around me, hugging and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Inside the living room she took my shirt off, still in the same position. I used my vampire speed to press her against many different places, kissing her back, at different walls. After we hit every wall several times I took both of us with vampire speed into my room, laid her onto my bed, and redirected my kisses to her belly. We changed positions and she removed my pants. After a few minutes I pulled down her bra and gazed at her breasts. Minutes passed and she removed my underpants. She started to work on me with her mouth. It felt fantastic. After I came on her face, she let me clean it, and I kissed her with my mouth, filled with my own cum. She took her panties to the side we moved to the main part, were I entered her. We continued for quite a while, used several positions, several kinds of making out and hit the climax very often.

After a few hours, we were quite persistent, I grabbed a bed cover and we felt asleep.

It was an amazing experience in my life as someone else, as something else...


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

My name is Phantom Mikaelson. My life changed the day I died. Or temporarily died is more accurate. I'm not completely dead, because I couldn't tell this story, if I was completely dead. I'm an Original who just met a young gorgeous witch...

"Good morning, Julia." She yawned, during her answer. "Uaah, good morning." "How are you?" "Quite fine. What time is it?" It's ten o'clock." We only slept for four hours?" No it's 10 pm. We slept for 16 hours. But last night was worth it. So are we like a couple now?" "Yes, it was worth it. But the couple thing, I don't know, just because we had a one-night stand?" "Well at least you could say we're friends, aren't we?" Yes, we are. Let's just say we are friends with benefits." "Okay, that fits me. My brother washed your clothes. We'll meet him downstairs. I assume you want breakfast?" "Yes, thank you."

When she arrived downstairs, Elijah and I were talking about our plans for the future. "I don't want to live here anymore, Elijah. It's just reminding me of a life, I'm not living any more. What would you recommend me if I wanted a place to control the vampires in this city? A place where I can throw parties to distract them from all the easy targets outside. Something like your, or our, old house in New Orleans." "It should be a building with high walls. And it should be a place where your parties aren't attracting attention." "What if I renovated the old fort that's nearby? It's a little bit off-road, it's surrounded by a wall, I could build nearly anything inside and nobody, would think that an Original lives in there." "That's a good idea. We should take a look, and you should ask your new girlfriend what she thinks of your idea." He said with a smirk on his face. "My new girlfriend?" I asked, knowing that he meant Julia. She joined the conversation by answering my question instead of Elijah. "We're not a couple. We're just friends with benefits." Elijah replied: "Friends with benefits? That must be something new. Never heard of that before." I answered. "Well, you watched Star Wars for the first time when we went to see it in 1977. All the other Episodes you watched last night. For the FIRST time! I would say you're not very up to date. But enough of that, what about some breakfast?" "I don't know how Elijah thinks of that, but I'm starving." Elijah wanted breakfast, too. So we ate breakfast. When we had finished, Julia gave us her number and we wished her luck to find a good explanation for her parents, where she had been for the night. We wanted to meet at the old fort at 4 pm, tomorrow. Elijah and I spent the day with telling stories about what happened during the years we were separated.

When the church bell was about to start its ringing for 4 pm Julia arrived at the fort, where Elijah and I had been waiting. "And, what did you say to your parents?" I asked. "The mere truth. I just couldn't lie to them." "I guess that wasn't the best first impression I've ever made." "That may be correct." Elijah ended our conversation. "Maybe we should start the inspection." "You're right brother." The old fort was a public building, so we could enter without being invited in.

On the the left side, from our point of view, of the courtyard you could see the old stables. They were able to keep up to seven horses inside them. The right side was covered by what was left of the barracks. Right ahead of us there was a small wooden-made house, built on a base of stone, or what was left of it. To be honest it needed a lot of money and time invested into it to become a comfortable home. But being a thousand years old had some benefits, like no money problems. We liked the fort nevertheless, so we decided to buy it. Was a little bit difficult, because it was a public building, but compulsion solves a lot of problems. We decided that Elijah watches the renovation and Julia deals with the selling of my old house. I was the one that made up the moving boxes.

A few weeks had passed, the school was about to start again and the moving day came. Julia, Elijah and I were celebrating the completion of 'Fort Mikaelson'. "Elijah, Julia, to celebrate the day, this day, we finished my home, I brew a special drink. It's a mixture of rum and human blood. If you don't like the drink Julia, I'll bring you something else." "I'll try it, but that's weird, isn't it?" "It is, at least for you. But never mind. Cheers!" "It tastes really strange." "Like I said brother, the blood is too much for her." "No, the blood isn't the problem. That's just tasting like alcohol." "Really? In my opinion, the alcohol is just an off-taste. But what do you think, Elijah?" "I'm sorry Julia, but I'm on my brothers side." "You two are just used to the taste of alcohol. Elijah has lived in New Orleans and Phantom has been a buccaneer captain. You two are probably the oldest alcoholics in the world." "That's probably right when it comes to me, but I don't think that Elijah has ever been tipsy before in his life. Especially because vampires only will become drunk if they consume exponentially more alcohol than humans." "That's not right. I became tipsy the day after Celeste's death." "Your first love?" "His greatest love. Another love that Niklaus took from our siblings. Like Katerina, Emile, Marcellus or one of Rebekahs numerous other loves." "Your brother sounds like a jerk." "That is an accurate description of Niklaus Mikaelson." "Can we please change the topic? This day is supposed to be the day we celebrate the finishing of my new home." "Yes, we should just continue drinking." "What a great idea, Julia." The next day, when the sun was rising, we finally decided to end the celebration. All three of us went to our own bedrooms. I set the alarm to 1 pm, started a new episode of 'The three Investigators' and yes me, a thousand years old Original, does things like that and closed my eyes.

It was the first day I lived in Fort Mikaelson, the home of someone else, the home of something else...


End file.
